empirefandomcom-20200222-history
You're So Beautiful (Hakeem Rap Version)
You're So Beautiful (Hakeem Rap Version) 'is an original song performed in the Season One episode, ''The Lyon's Roar. It is performed by Jamal and Hakeem and is featured in the albums Empire: Music From The Lyon's Roar ''and Original Soundtrack from Season 1 of Empire (Deluxe)''. Lyrics '''Jamal Verse 1: Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal) Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin') You look so good when you walking by Sexy comes in every size Keep wearing that, you ain't playin' You got yourself a new man F Kanye's Workout Plan I call that baby fat (baby fat) Cause you sure look good to me I think Hook: You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Hakeem Verse 2: Hakeem got a thing for the ladies The ladies got a thing for the Hakeem What I'mma do with you? Damn you so beautiful How do I get you on my team? You can be natural with a wig on Chocolate, Caramel, or a Red bone So confident, so classy I should kiss you for the hell of it, no chapstick Can't help it, I love all women Big, small, medium, and tall women Aww man, every one of ya' look good to me Ain't gotta be a beava' to get wood from me, get it? Where the hell do ya' come from? Shot me like a bullet, where did you get a gun from? Landed on your planet in another dimension Lookin' at you got me standin' up at attention You got me goin' Jamal Hook: You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me - 4x Shake it fast Shake it, shake it fast You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money) Hook: You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Video See Also * You're So Beautiful (Full Cast Version) * You're So Beautiful (White Party Version) * You're So Beautiful (90s Version) Navigation Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs performed by Jamal Lyon Category:Songs performed by Hakeem Lyon